


I Want You

by PrincessSelene04



Series: We Rise with the Sun [6]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kinda?, Sex, Swearing, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, and it's pretty fucking consensual, but like, technically underage because theyre both teenagers, theyre adorable, theyre almost adults, which is honestly my fave trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Nova and Adrian's first time when get home from a long day at Renegades Headquarters and things get heated pretty fast.(apparently I'm going to be the first to post an explicit Nodrian fic on here and I don't know if I'm proud or disappointed in myself for adding this to a mostly innocent fandom)
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: We Rise with the Sun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	I Want You

Nova closed her eyes, leaning her head on Adrian’s shoulder as they sat on the couch in his bedroom.

They’d had a good day. 

A few months passed since the Supernova, and things were settling down. The government changed a lot now that everyone was a prodigy. Gatlon was in the honeymoon phase where everyone was excited and no one was causing problems. It wouldn’t last. The Renegades knew it wouldn’t, but they were hopeful it would at least span a few more months.

Nova and Adrian were busy helping to change laws. Hugh, Simon, and the rest of the Council were now eager to hear Nova’s ideas, so she was with them almost every day, helping figure things out.

Unfortunately that left little time for Nova to spend with Adrian and vice versa.

They managed though, stealing little moments with each other through the day.

Adrian wrapped his arm over her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head. He sighed, sounding content to sit there in silence.

Nova threw her leg over his lap, rested her hand on his chest, and closed her eyes. She didn’t feel tired, not physically. Emotionally though? Emotionally Nova was exhausted.

“How’d therapy go today?” Adrian asked casually. His hand moved to her leg, drawing little circles over her leggings.

“Good. Better than last week.”

He pressed a kiss to her hairline. “I’m glad.”

Last week had been… more of an intense session than Nova was expecting. When she got home later that night she cried the entire night. She hated the feeling of it, but Nova was starting to realize just how fucked up her life had been, just how much she missed out on because of living in those subway tunnels. Leroy did is best to keep her safe and give her a good life, but there were some things that hurt still.

Nova pressed her face into his neck and took a deep breath. He smelled good. Like cinnamon and woodsmoke. 

She wanted to kiss him.

As if reading her mind, the hand on her thigh moved to her cheek, tilting her face up to meet his. Adrian’s lips gently pressed to hers, almost as soft as the first time they’d kissed in this very spot.

She shifted slightly, wanting better access to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Nova pulled him into a deeper kiss. Her tongue darted between his lips.

Adrian moaned. He grabbed her hips with both his hands and pulled her fully onto his lap so she was straddling his legs. After a few moments he pulled away from her lips. Dark eyes met icy blue.

“Nova.”

She pressed more kisses to his face, soft and sweet. “Yes?” She’d been in such a terrible place since the cathedral battle that she knew holding off on getting more physical with his was a good idea. But she was finally starting to feel good and happy about her life--about _their_ life--and it made her want to show him how happy he made her.

Adrian’s hands tugged at her sweater. “I don’t want to push you,” he whispered.

Nova couldn’t help but smile at him. She had to admit that the sentiment was very sweet and so absolutely _Adrian_ . Pulling her face away she cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked into his beautiful doe eyes. “Adrian when have I _ever_ done something that I didn’t want to do?” She asked him sincerely.

His thumb rubbed the smooth skin just below the bottom of her sweater. There was a hint of a smile on his face. “Never really. You’re too damn stubborn.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“That’s how I meant it anyway.”

“I know.” She paused for a moment, debating her next words. “Adrian I love you, and I want you like this. You’re not pushing me. I would never even think you’d push me because that’s not who you are. I’m ready--well as ready as I can be. I haven’t done this before.” Even though they’d brought it up a few times, how neither of them had any experience in this area, it still made her blush a little bit to talk about it. “But if you’re not ready that’s perfectly fine. I’m more than willing to wait for you, just as I know you’re willing to wait for me.”

Adrian stared at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Nova felt like he was staring at her for ages before he finally spoke. “I really love you, you know that?” he whispered.

“Of course I do,” she said back. “And I love you.”

Adrian bent his neck, kissing along her neck. His lips were soft and warm and they felt oh so good on her cold skin.

Nova let out a soft breath. “I want you, Adrian.”

“I want you too. I’m yours, Nova.”

Sweet rot, he was too adorable for his own good, too kind and loving. Sometimes she felt like she didn’t deserve him. But then she reminded herself that she deserved things in life that made her happy. She deserved _him._

She felt Adrian’s hands moving beneath her sweater, and instead of letting him take his time with it, Nova leaned back and pulled it over her head. She tossed it on the floor. 

Adrian’s breath hitched and Nova suddenly felt more self conscious than she had in her entire life. That feeling quickly disappeared when Adrian when back to pressing kisses to her neck, mumbling how beautiful she was between them.

Her skin flushed a little more. Whether it was because she was starting to get aroused or because she was a bit embarrassed by all his attention, she didn’t know.

His mouth moved down to her collarbone.

Nova sighed, her nails gently scratched his scalp. Her hands moved down to his shoulders. He was still wearing his shirt… well she’d just have to remedy that now wouldn’t she? She moved her hands down his chest, and gently tugged the cotton up and over his head.

Their eyes met again and Nova attacked his lips with her own. She couldn’t help it, the look he was giving her did things to her mind. It made her a bit crazy. From her position on his lap she could feel him growing more interested in her.

She moved her hips slightly.

Adrian moaned… loudly.

Nova grinned wickedly. “Did you say something?”

“Novaaaa,” Adrian whined.

Pressing her lips to his she did it again. This time Adrian was able to keep his volume down, but he was still loud. It was a good thing he--well, _they_ \--lived in the basement otherwise his dads would be knocking on his door with questions. 

She did it a few more times. Her eyes fluttered shut as small sparks of pleasure that shot through her body.

Adrian’s hands grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer.

Nova giggled--or was it a moan?--as he kissed down to the tops of her breasts. She was still wearing her bra, and not a cute one, but she had a feeling it would be tossed aside soon.

His warm hands moved around her back and she felt him hesitate. Adrian lifted his head to look into her eyes again. “Can I…?”

“Yes.”

He found the clasp and undid it, then pulled the straps down her shoulders and tossed it aside, looking in her eyes the entire time.

The eye contact surprised her. She expected him to stare at her chest like she assumed all teenage guys did when they saw real breasts in front of them for the first time. But this was Adrian, and really she should have known better. He was always so much _better_ than everyone else--even when he made mistakes he owned up to them unlike most people.

“You can look you know,” she whispered, a hint of a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, then started trailing another set of kisses down her chest. This time there was no fabric blocking him from taking one of her nipples between his lips and sucking gently. His hand moved to the other to gently stroke her skin.

Nova really loved this man, but she felt like she was starting to leak through her leggings. She rolled her hips on his again, making him gasp slightly.

“You need to get your pants off,” she said.

His mouth came off her with a very soft pop. “Right. We should move to the bed too.”

“Yeah,” she agreed getting off him. She crossed the room, kicking her leggings off as she went. She left her underwear on though. She wanted _him_ to take those off. Preferably with his teeth, but she knew that might be a bit to ask.

Still standing, Nova turned to see Adrian and saw him still on the couch. She raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you waiting for, Sketch?”

Her voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, and a smile graced his features once again. “Absolutely nothing.” He pushed himself off the couch and walked over to her. His arms pulled their bodies together and he kissed her deeply, tongue clashing with hers.

Nova moaned. Her hands went to the front of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before she tugged them down his hips.

He quickly kicked them aside then pushed Nova onto the bed.

They both giggled, hearts racing.

Adrian crawled over her body to kiss her again. He carefully lowered himself down on top of her, but was soon pulled in even closer by Nova’s legs.

She was still a bit impatient with the pace--something that was usually unlike her, as she had all the patience in the world. Nevertheless, she flipped them over and ground her hips against his. When Adrian’s thrust up out of instinct, she couldn’t help letting out a moan. 

“Sorry,” he said, eyes wide like he just got caught with his hand in his pants.

“ _Don’t be,_ ” she said immediately. “It felt good.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

Adrian grabbed her hips with his hands then gently started rolling up to her heat again. And again, and again. And he was going to have to stop soon, otherwise their fun was going to end before they could get to the best part.

His hands went to her underwear, and before he could even ask, Nova stood for a moment to pull them off. He may not have stared when he took her bra off, but he was definitely staring now that she was completely bare. Adrian wanted to kiss every inch of her body.

Her hands moved to his waist, playing with the waistband of his boxers. He nodded, signaling that she was okay to take them off.

Nova tugged the cotton down and off him completely, then laid on top of him. His cock was trapped between their bellies, getting some of the friction he craved. 

One of his arms wrapped around her back, while the other moved down to her ass, trying to pull her further up his body. Adrian was acutely aware of his glasses starting to fog up.

Nova was on top of that though. She sat up, her knees on either side of his hips, and her core right over his length. She gently took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand next to his bed. “Can you see okay? Well, enough?”

His eyesight wasn’t so horrible that he was still able to make her face out in front of him. “Yeah. I’m good.”

Looking him dead in the eyes, she rolled her hips again, almost teasing. “Where’d you say you hid the condoms?” Nova breathed.

“Way back of the nightstand drawer.”

She reached over, shuffling some random stuff, mostly pens and markers--the boy had too much art supplies--around before she found one of the foil packages. She shut the drawer, ripped the package open with her teeth, moved back slightly, then rolled the condom on.

Adrian accidentally bucked his hips up into her hand this time.

“Shit, sorry,” he said again.

She rolled her eyes at him. “You don’t have to be sorry, Adrian.”

Nova bent down to kiss him again. It was soft and sweet. She slowly moved herself back up so her core was over his length again, then rolled her hips.

They both let out soft little gasps because of how good it felt.

“Ready?” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

She reached between them, taking his cock in her hand and lining it up with her entrance. Nova was well aware this was going to be slightly painful for her, but she persisted. Ever so carefully she started sinking down on him.

Adrian moaned again, trying not to thrust his hips up into her. His hands stayed on her hips. He tried to steady her while also letting her move at her own pace. 

Sweat dripped down Nova’s temple, her face scrunched a little bit. It wasn’t as bad as she was expecting. The initial stretch around him is what hurt the most. Eventually she was all the way on top of him, panting and waiting a few moments to adjust. Her walls clenched tightly around him no matter how hard she tried to relax.

Adrian reached up to stroke her cheek. “Doing okay?”

“Yeah, just need a minute.”

“Take as long as you need.”

His fingers drew circles on her hips. He patiently waited for her to adjust. The amount of time he waited was honestly impressive for being a teenage guy. Most probably would have blown their load the second she sank down on him. It was a miracle he didn’t because she felt _so good_.

“I… I think I’m good,” Nova said.

He gently rolled his hips up to meet hers, testing to see how she felt. Nova moaned, and Adrian took that as a sign to keep moving.

Her hands moved to his chest, bracing herself as she started lifting her hips and sinking back down on him. There was still a small sting, but the more she moved the more it started to go away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Adrian whispered, staring up at her in awe. His grip on her hips tightened. 

Nova’s lips quirked up into a smile. “You’re not so bad yourself, mahal ko.” She sank further down on him, the head of his cock pressing up against a spot that made her squirm. “Adrian… fuck!” She squeezed around him again. Her body felt so warm and like it was ready to explode with just the push of a button.

He groaned her name. “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

“That’s okay,” she panted.

“But you haven’t--”

She gently took his hand and moved it to where their bodies were connected. She brushed his fingers against her clit. “Rub right there and I will.”

He bit his lip, rubbing small fast circles around the small nub. And, _oh shit,_ she was tightening around him even more. Adrian sat up as best as he could, keeping his finger moving on her clit while he took one of her nipples into his mouth again. He sucked harder than before, giving her every weapon in his arsenal to try pushing her off the edge.

Nova gasped, back arching and hips grinding down harder. “Adrian… Adrian… Adrian, I--” Her entire body tensed and shook, warmth flooding through her veins and stars shooting across her vision.

Adrian only had to roll up into her one more time before he followed right after her. His mouth moved off her breast as he pressed his forehead to her chest, panting heavily.

After a few moments he laid back, pulling Nova with him so her face was buried into his neck.

“You know,” she started, “I’ve heard a lot of stories about how first times really aren’t that great, but I think that was pretty damn good. And if it only goes up from there…”

Adrian chuckled. “I love you, Nova Artino.”

Nova pushed herself up so she could kiss him softly. “And I love you, Adrian Everhart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to all take place on the couch they had their first kiss on, but I have them move halfway through, because Adrian is a gentleman and wouldn't want their first time to be on a small, lumpy couch.
> 
> Also there should have been a little bit more prep for Nova (fingering to help her get a little looser or something of the like) than there actually was, but I just completely forgot and wasn't in the mood to add it in.


End file.
